plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum - Level 10-4/Advanced
|Zombie = Summoned: |Flag = Three |EM = None (At the start) |FR = 1st: 10 , 1 Tree of Worlds (3 Days), 250000 coins 2nd: 8 , 20 Blue Beans, 200000 coins 3rd: 5 , 15 Blue Beans, 180000 coins |advanced = y |name = Level 1-10-4 - Boss Emperor Qin |objective = Killing zombies will increase the player an amount of points |notlawnmowerobj= Out of 1000 points, losing plants will subtract the player an amount of points |before = Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum - Level 9-4/Advanced |after = Ancient Egypt - Level 4-3/Advanced |image = QSHM10-4A.png}} Level 1-10-4 was the fifth and the final Advanced level of Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It was a "Boss Emperor Qin" level, in which the player would have a boss battle with Emperor Qin Shi Huang and get their points increased for every zombie killed, while lose points for every plant lost. The player would have been ranked with other online players by points and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd ranked players would get huge prizes. Difficulty *Emperor Qin Shi Huang only summons Sergeant Zombies and his variants most of the time, but Zombies also enter from the start of the lawn, all of the zombies the player has met before except for Drunk Zombie appear this way, the level could end with a massive number of zombies coming to the player's house. *The Emperor Qin Shi Huang can also destroy plants by making random pathways, and it can boost zombies, making this level even harder. Strategy *Plant a Wall-nut in front of all defenses. This will keep your plant army safe for a while. *Use Plant Food on Repeaters to clear out rows of Zombies, or use it on Bruce Bamboos for dense groups. *Never waste Plant Food. If one appears, and you still have Plant Food, use one if it is needed, and then pick up the additional Plant Food. *Don't worry if you are about to lose for the first time, as there are lawn mowers. They'll kill the zombies. *Always try to stall dangerous zombies, such as Shield Guardian Zombies, Hawker Carts or Archer Zombies. Use Wall-nuts to stop them. *If you have a Repeater and you have a Plant Food, use the Plant Food on it. This can deal a lot of damage to Emperor Qin Shi Huang. *Sod seed packets may be dropped by the zombies. When this happens, pick it up before it disappears. This plant will be very useful with the massive amount of pathways summoned. *Note that this level has way more zombies than Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum - Level 10-1, so the player should pay attention on planting more plants on the pathways created by the boss and using Plant Food for defense, and especially against the boss. Beating the boss as quickly as possible is the key of winning the level. As hard as the level is, playing this level while your computer is lagging is only a waste of time. Gallery QSHM10-4AG.png|Playing the level Category:Bosses Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Conveyor-belt levels